


You Haven't Aged A Day

by ThePurpleAvenger



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers, The X-Men
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleAvenger/pseuds/ThePurpleAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you're an aging mutant from Steve and Bucky's past?</p><p>Check out marveling-imagines on Tumblr for frequent updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"You haven't aged a day."_

**Brooklyn, 1942.**

_You sniffed, wiping your eyes on your sleeve. Steve slipped his hand in yours, and squeezed it softly. Bucky gave you a sad smile and you felt like your heart was breaking into a million pieces. One of your best friends was leaving, leaving to go off to war, and you didn’t know if he was going to come back-alive._

_“It’s not goodbye, (Y/N),” Bucky said softly, and hugged you tightly. He nodded at Steve, squeezing his shoulder.You pressed a cheek against his forehead, and he walked away slowly. Steve held onto you with all the strength in his frail body, watching your best friend for several years walk away._

**Present**

Rain pattered onto your umbrella as you walked down the street. You inhaled deeply as the aroma of coffee, tea, and sweets filled your nose. The door dinged open and you smiled at the owner.

“Ah, Ms. (L/N)!” Mr. Bert greeted warmly, dusting his hands off on his apron. “I’ll get started on your order!” he disappeared into the back of the cafe before you could say thank you.

You sat down at your regular table, and your eyes had wandered around the familiar place. Nothing much had changed since the early 40’s, except for the owners. The tea had remained warm and herby, the biscuits soft and gooey, and the memories you made there remained pleasant. A small sigh escaped your lips, and there was an aching feeling in your stomach. _you thought, and the aching feeling grew._

You were interrupted by the clinking of a cup on the table. Your eyes shot up to see the kind smile of Mr. Bert. “Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Bert,” you said gratefully, and the older man squeezed your shoulder gently. 

Anything for you, (Y/N),” and he bowed comically at you, while you let out a giggle. He left you to drink your tea as he moved to the back again. You sipped your tea, and the door creaked open. You didn’t really pay it any attention, until you heard the customers’ voices. 

“Just like I remember it, what about you, Buck?” a familiar voice asked. You stiffened in your chair and your mind started to whirl. Sure, you had heard Captain America was back in business, but you had supposed it had been a replacement. Not, not _Steve_. And by the sound of it, Bucky too. 

You turned around slowly in your chair, and you let out a little gasp. It caught the attention of the two men, and their eyes flitted towards you. They let out a gasp of their own, and Steve’s eyes widened. “(Y/N)?” Bucky got out, the man’s voice more hard than you remembered. 

That was the only invitation you needed. Leaping out of your chair, you hugged them tightly. Their arms encircled you just as tightly as yours had. A few hot tears trickled down your face, and you pulled away. “Steve,” you got out. “You’re a lot bigger than I remembered.” you let out a giggle, and Bucky laughed. 

“Guess I am a bit bigger.” Steve’s voice was the same and you marveled at his hulking build. He pressed a kiss on your forehead, wrapping an arm around your waist. Your eyes drifted over to Bucky, who just starred at you, his mouth wide open. 

“You haven’t aged a day,” Bucky got out, his voice hoarse. There was a gleam in your eyes, and you could feel the lump in your throat get bigger. 

You kissed his cheek gently, a few more tears running down your cheeks. The aching feeling that had been in your stomach since the 40’s melted, as you drew the men closer to you. You were finally home. 


	2. Chapter 1

_“It was like my heart had been broken into tiny little shards, and I couldn’t put it back together.”_

You didn’t want to take your eyes off of them. You couldn’t believe the two men you thought had died were in your living room. It was like a dream, and you were afraid to wake up.

It seemed like Bucky and Steve thought the same. They were trying to take in your apartment, but their gazes kept snapping back to you. You looked so different than you did in 1943, even though you never aged. The innocent look in your eyes had dimmed, but instead maturity and knowledge gleamed in your eyes.

“I waited for you two you know,” you said softly, and their attention snapped back to you. “I never believed that you had died, but when a year and a half went by-” you suddenly stopped, and tears gleamed in your eyes.

Steve and Bucky shared a glance, and Bucky fidgeted in his spot. “When Steve found me, and then fought me, it was you who brought me back, (Y/N),” Bucky ’s voice was low, and you could tell how much it pained him too talk about it. While on the way back to your apartment, they had given you a brief run down on what had happened to them. And it made your bones shake, and your teeth ache for what had happened to Bucky. You had never thought that the joyful, young man from your childhood could be worn out, bleak man in front of you.

“All I had to say was your name, and he froze.” Steve added, and Bucky let out a little chuckle. “He just stood there frozen while everything was going to hell around us.”

You smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. It was one full of pain, sadness, and hurt, but it had gleaming bits of hope in it. “I told you two that I’d save your lives one day,” you teased, and the three of you shared a laugh.

There was a moment of silence, and the two men took in another look of your apartment. Steve’s eyes fell on a picture hanging on your wall. You, in a wedding dressing, glowing with love. Steve swallowed, and turned back to you. “What happened to you once we…” he trailed off, but you knew where he was going.

“When I heard the two of you had died, I-I fell apart,” your voice shook, but you just shook your head. “It was like my heart had been broken into tiny little shards, and I couldn’t put it back together. I cried and cried for days, and just hope that you two weren’t dead. But then Edward came along,” the sorrow in your eyes had softened, and was know tinged with longing. “He tried to put it back together the best he could, but I knew I’d never be the same. We married, and we had a beautiful daughter named Aster, and I was happy for a while.”

You suddenly paused, and when you started again, your voice was flat. “Edward decided to enlist to go fight the in the Korean War,” Bucky inhaled sharply as he saw were this was going. You nodded sadly in confirmation. “He died there, and my heart broke again. But, I had Aster, and we survived the best we could. You know, I’m legally her daughter?” you let out a choked laugh, and tears started to pour down your cheeks.

Before you knew it, you were swept into Steve’s arms, with Bucky murmuring soft words in your ear. Your tears started to dry, and you felt the heart that had been in shards for so long, start to piece itself back together.

“I’m sorry,” your voice was hoarse, but Bucky put a metal hand on your mouth, cooling your hot skin.

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” the brunette said firmly, his eyes starring into yours intently. “You’ve had to face so much of that heart break because we left, doll and-” you could tell he wanted to say more, but he just shook his head.

“And we won’t leave again.” Steve promised, and Bucky nodded in agreement.

You sniffed, looking at the two men you had known since childhood. Steve’s smile was warm, and you could see the kid you had patched up after he was beat up by the neighborhood boys. And in Bucky, even though he had been through horrible things, you could still see that fiery spark in him. “Okay,” a smile grew on your face. “I think I’d like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Listen to the Young Ruffian remix of Settle Down! It really inspired me!

_"You’ll never have to be alone, okay? Never again."_

You shifted restlessly in your sleep, your blankets knotted around your legs. Whimpering, your mind went to one of the worst moments of your life.

_The Hydra agent smiled cruelly at you, as you huddled in the corner of the room. He motioned to kick you, and you screamed and put your hands up in front of you. The other agents laughed at your emaciated and bruised body. The head agent squatted next to you, holding up a knife. “Now, let’s see what you can really do, shall we?”_

Bucky woke up to the sounds of high pitched screaming. He shook Steve awake, and they both sat up. Steve shared a glance with his best friend, just as another scream sounded.

_“Please, no!” you begged, tears running down your face. “I’m a mother, I’m all she has!” The man’s grin only grew larger, and he pressed the cold knife to your cheek._

_“Well, that’s unfortunate, isn’t it deary?” he cooed into your ear, and you shook. His greasy brown hair flopped onto your eye and you shuddered into disgust. This seemed to lease the man, and he motioned to the other agents in the room. “Get her prepped.”_

The two friends barreled into your room, scenarios running through their heads. As soon as they stepped into he room, emotions washed over them. The tangy taste of fear, the shivering of desperation, and the red hot burn of anger. Bucky stumbled as he walked in, his eyes going wide as the emotions and the feel of your nightmare washed over him. Steve gasped and turned frozen as he realized what you had been through. 

_“No, no, no! Please!” you cried, tasting salty tears in your mouth, trying to fight off the agents “I’ll give you whatever you want, just let me go!” you were getting desperate for anything, anyone to help you. If only you had Steve and Bucky. They would have saved you. The thoughts of your best friends made you sob harder, and go limp in the agents arms._

_And when you thought all was lost, the door burst open to show a rugged man, with a cigar in his mouth. “Thought I wouldn’t come for you, sweetheart?”_

You woke up with a gasp, to someone shaking you awake. “(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” your name was being called, but it sounded like it was coming through water. You kept on gasping, trying to get a hold on reality.

Bucky looked desperately at Steve, as they tried to get you to wake up. You kept on taking short gasps of air, and shaking. In a last ditch effort, the dark haired man pressed his lips against yours.

You took in a deep breath of air in shock as you felt a pair of warm lips against yours. The shock of being kissed after such a long time shook off the last of your nightmare. You opened your eyes to see the dark eyes of Bucky. He slowly moved his lips off yours, a questioning look in his eyes.

“(Y/N)?” Bucky asked hesitantly, grabbing your hand, the way you would approach a scared animal. “Are you back to us?” Steve stood behind him, a worried expression on his face. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, it made him jealous to see you in the Soldier’s arm. And as fast as the that thought appeared, he shook it off.

“Yes,” you whispered, your voice breathy. When you closed your eyes, you could still see the images from your nightmare. You just thanked any god that was out there that it had ended with Logan finding you.

Steve sat down next to Bucky, careful not to jostle you. His big hand enveloped the hand the was free, and he rubbed his thumb against it soothingly. “Are you sure your okay? Do you need anything?”

You hesitated, not wanting to say what it. “D-do you think you could sleep with me?” seeing the shocked expressions on their faces, you quickly elaborated. “Just next to me, I-I…” I’m scared when I’ll wake up, you’ll be gone, and Logan never saved me, and I’ll still be in that horrible place.

The two friends exchanged a glance. “Of course, (Y/N). You never have to ask for company.” Steve answered, squeezing your hand.

“You’ll never have to be alone, okay? Never again.” Bucky promised, and you could feel a shard of your heart repair. You smiled at both them, trying not to cry.

“Thank you.” you whispered, as the two got settled in next to you. You were cuddled in between both of them, and you had never felt more comfortable. The warm embrace from Steve behind you, and the comforting feel of Bucky in front of you. And finally, you slowly drifted of to sleep to the rhythmic breaths of your first loves.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Baby, baby, babe, I’m coming home.” ~Coming Home by Leon Bridges. I highly recommend listening to this song while reading this!_

When you woke up that morning, there was a bright smile on your face. Rolling over, and feeling around your bed, the smile vanished. A horrible feeling grew in your stomach, as you realized it was only a dream. Bucky and Steve were dead, and you were still all alone. Tears formed in your eyes, and you choked back a sob. _Stupid, too realistic, dreams,_ you chided yourself, wiping at your eyes and sniffling. Pull yourself together, and get ready, you commanded, and your body moved in response.

You hopped out of the shower, steam rising off of your skin as you wrapped yourself in a fuzzy robe. Sighing, and feeling the pieces of your heart breaking again, you grabbed your phone and shuffled into the kitchen. You were in such a daze, that you didn’t realize there was someone else in there until they spoke.

“Do you still like your eggs sunny side up, (Y/N)?” Steve asked, the blonde man hunched over a skillet. You let out a loud scream, and your phone made a loud thump as it dropped to the floor. Steve jumped, and he was suddenly bombarded with your accidentally projected emotions- that of relief, love, and surprise.

You ran into his arms, inhaling the familiar smell of his sweet cologne. “Oh, you’re real, you’re real,” you mumbled over and over again, your words seeming like some kind of chant. Steve was baffled by your words, and gently patted your head.

There was a crash, as Bucky slid into the kitchen. The brunette man was getting ready when he heard you scream, and had rushed into save you in his tighty whities. He looked confused, and a bit jealous, of the sight of you and Steve in a tight embrace. “What the hell happened in here?” his voice still had the morning gruffness to it, and you shivered in delight.

“Yeah, I’m pretty confused too. Not that I don’t like this hug,” Steve quickly added, and you let out a small laugh, and bit your lip.

“I-I just thought it was all a dream,” your voice was soft, and Steve’s grip tightened on you. “It had happened before and…” you throat started to tighten, and you buried your head in Steve’s broad chest in embarrassment. Bucky walked over to you quickly, and placed a warm hand on your shoulder. He met the eyes of Steve, and was surprised to see possessiveness in his friend’s gaze. They both stood there for a tense moment, before the blonde man relented. Bucky felt smug for a moment, and then it disappeared quickly as he felt your shivering body in his arms.

You felt your body shifting, and then your chin being lift up. Bucky’s warm eyes met yours, and you inhaled the scent of his minty after shave. “Do you remember what I told you last night?” he rumbled, and you nodded vigorously. “I, we, are with you forever, and you’ll never have to be alone again.”

“We’re with you till the end of the line,” Steve added, and then tension between the two friends quickly evaporated as they shared a sad smile.

You sniffed, rubbing at your eyes. “Thank you,” you said sincerely, grabbing both of their hands. Bucky and Steve smiled at you so warmly, you felt it throughout your whole body. The moment was broken, as you suddenly remembered you had to go to work.

A gasp left your mouth, and you pushed both of the men away from you as you started to run back to your room. “I have to get ready!” you said, a note of panic in your voice as you slammed your door shut.

Steve chuckled, and turned his attention back to the eggs. “We’ll make breakfast!” the two men shared an amused glance, as Steve went back to cooking, and Bucky shuffled away to get ready.

You barely heard them as you whipped your closet door open, trying to find a nice dress to wear to work. You finally decided on a beautiful fit and flare red dress, that made your figure look amazing. Quickly throwing it on, you rushed to your bathroom, plugging in the hair dryer and pulling out your makeup. You were surprised at how quickly you got done with your foundation, and then moved on to eye makeup. After finishing your makeup, you quickly dried your hair, then styled it into loose curls.

The sound of your heels clicking on the floor, made both of the Avengers turn your way. Bucky chocked on his coffee, and Steve almost broke a plate.

“You look…” for the first time, Bucky was out of words to describe you.

“Out of this world.” Steve finished, and you couldn’t help but agree. The red dress fit snuggly, and showed off your amazing body. Your makeup was perfect, your eyeliner was unsmudged, your eyelashes thick and long, and your pink lipstick fabulous. Your (Y/H/C) hair looked beautiful, as the loose curls fell perfectly. The two men both felt you looked like you belonged back in the forties.

You flashed them both of a bright smile, as you quickly ate the eggs Steve had set out. “Thanks,” you mumbled through a mouthful of food. The pair kept sneaking glances over at you, as you quickly ate your breakfast.

“I have to go to work at the Roadside Retirement Home, so feel free to stay a while, or stop by!” by this point, you were grabbing your purse, typing out a text, and fixing your shoes. Giving each of them a quick kiss on the cheek, you were out the door.

“Bye…?” Steve called, and at the puppy dog looking expression on his face, Bucky choked on his coffee. Again.

~~~

“Okay, Mrs. Galen, let’s get you into your room,” you gently grabbed the older woman’s arm, and helped her out of her seat by the fire.

The gray haired woman blinked, and grasped your arm. “Oh, dear, I’m terribly sorry, (Y/N), I didn’t mean to be a bother. I didn’t realize it was quiet time already.” her accented voice made your smile, and at the same time, filled you with nostalgia.

“No worries, let’s get your room, dear,” you said sweetly, and in no time, you had bid the older woman goodbye. It had been a long four hours. An elderly man with dementia had tried to escape, there had been a squabble over the last piece of cake, and a mix up with a couple residents’ meds.

Sighing, you walked back into the main room, and started to fluff the pillows. You suddenly froze, as “Day by Day” by Frank Sinatra came on. It brought back a sudden rush of memories from when you still aged, and life was simple. You started to hum the melody, and slowly dance with yourself. “I’m yours alone…” you sang softly.

“(Y/N)?” Bucky called, breaking you out of your memories. You gasped, surprised to see the two men there. Sure, you had told them to stop by, but you never thought they would actually come!

A big smile spread across your face, and you could feel your heart beating faster the moment you saw them. “Boys!” your voice went a little higher than normal, and you cursed your school girlish heart.

A soft smile spread across Steve’s face as they both walked over to you. When he had saw you dancing all by yourself, his breathing had stopped, and he swore that he was in love. And that smile! He would die a million times to see you wear that smile always. “Whatcha’ doing? Being lazy on the job?”

You blushed, and swatted the man teasingly. “No, just dancing! The residents are all asleep!” you put your hands on your hips, and Bucky was suddenly brought back to the past when you used to do that all the time. Even though he had adored you in the 40’s, seeing you now, it blew his mind. You were more mature (in ways Bucky didn’t want to talk about), and your voice, God it was like a siren’s!

Bucky was suddenly bold, and grabbed your smaller hand in his larger, metal hand. “Then how about a dance, doll?” that Brooklyn drall was back in his voice, and you couldn’t resist his voice, nor the crooner that was now singing.

“I’d loved too,” you replied, your voice a mere whisper. Your eyes flitted to Steve for a second, but he smiled and motioned for you to go.  
Needing no other permission, Bucky pulled you into his arms, his hands on your waist. Your breath hitched, and you couldn’t remember the last time a man had touched you like that. Five, ten years? God, it had been a long time since you had let a man touch you, and you were taking all you could get.

The two of you started swaying along, and Bucky started to sing in your ear. “Baby, baby, babe, I’m coming home…” he crooned, his breath tickling your cheek. You giggled, and he grinned at you. Oh, the sound of your laugh. It made him want to grab your face and just kiss you until you couldn’t remember him ever being gone. Bucky swung you around, then dipped you, your hair brushing the ground.

The next moment, you were swept into a more muscular pair of arms that rest gently on the small of your back. Steve smiled down at you, the man’s blue eyes bright. You smiled back, and rested your head on his big chest. His grip tightened and your back, and it secretly thrilled you, the feeling of being protected.

“The world leaves a bitter taste, in my mouth, girl.” your voice was light and lyrical, and it sent Steve’s heart into a frenzy. Oh God, he had missed you so damn much. He had missed the feeling of you in his arms, the sweet smell of your perfume, and brightness of your smile. The two of you danced around the room, until you hit Bucky.

You steadied yourself against them, then looked up. Steve looked like prince that would make you his princess, while Bucky looked like the boy who would rock your world in a single look. Your breath caught in your throat as your gaze flitted between their mouths. The urge to kiss both of them, and not one of them, was so strong that you just wanted to cry. There was only one thought going through your head: _What am I supposed to do know?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hold up on updating this! I updated this on my Tumblr, and then went into a bit of a slump with writing! I'll be back to updating this, tho!


End file.
